


Сладкие сны

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Kink, M/M, PWP, Somnophilia, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Сон разума рождает чудовищ. В случае Эарендила – вините во всем Сильмариль!





	Сладкие сны

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sweet Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188875) by [mangacrack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/mangacrack). 



Пустые, одинокие ночи – не редкость на Вингилоте. Вряд ли здесь есть настоящие день или ночь, и зачастую Эарендил спит тогда, когда захочется. Вид с палубы прекрасен: вверху звезды, внизу весь мир, но делать на корабле практически нечего. Иногда Эарендилу кажется, что все его путешествие – всего лишь сон. Что однажды он проснется в своей постели, и мать позовет его спуститься вниз, к завтраку, накрытому в зеленом саду. На деревьях будут петь разноцветные птицы, а на небе будет сиять солнце. Мать будет болтать о пустяках, а отец – смеяться.  
Но так ли это? Эарендил не знает. Что здесь – настоящее?  
– Продолжай спать, – говорит чей-то голос и толкает его обратно на постель.  
Эарендил крепко-накрепко зажмуривается и начинает вновь уплывать в сон. Он не задается вопросом, почему голос – мужской. Среди экипажа женщин нет.   
Чужая рука проходится по его обнаженному плечу, стаскивает тунику ниже, и Эарендил счастливо вздыхает. Он не хочет шевелиться, но почему бы просто не наслаждаться тем, что дают? Занятия любовью – один из немногих доступных здесь способов убить время, и он рад компании. Это напоминает ему, что он не совсем один на Вингилоте, пусть никто из членов экипажа и не остается с ним надолго. Все выдерживают год или два, но рано или поздно уходят.  
У них есть своя жизнь – там, в Арде.  
Пальцы дразнят его обнаженный зад, мнут ягодицы, а когда Эарендил лишается штанов, проскальзывают в расщелину. Эарендил слишком блаженствует от этого и способен сейчас лишь тихо постанывать. Но ощущения становятся еще ярче, когда пальцы продвигаются глубже, разрабатывая вход. Это занимает время, хотя Эарендил не смог бы сказать, сколько это длится. Пальцы проникают глубоко, раздвигая стенки и задевая чувствительное место внутри. Дразнят, пока не доводят почти до предела – только чтобы оставить Эарендила пустым и растянутым, и он недовольно вздыхает.  
– Как ты хочешь? – спрашивают его. К этому времени Эарендил лежит, растекшись нагишом поверх одеяла в своей каюте, не чувствуя ни рук, ни ног.  
– Без разницы, – бормочет Эарендил. Довольно крупная головка члена плотно прижимается ко входу, давая представление о том, что последует за этим. – Просто дай полежать вот так.  
– Тебе будет хорошо, – обещают ему, и у Эарендила нет причин не верить.  
Учитывая, что его растягивали чуть ли не час, он лишь шумно вздыхает, когда его пронзает твердая плоть. Впервые его тело отзывается так, приветствуя приятную заполненность, но Эарендил продолжает лежать, утыкаясь лицом в подушку. Образ прекрасного сада, залитого солнечным светом, по-прежнему так близок, что Эарендил словно чувствует запах свежей травы, и когда начинаются толчки, едва не ощущает ее под своими пальцами.  
Когда его возбужденный член задевает траву, это как будто щекотка, как будто чьи-то дразнящие пальцы касаются его при каждом рывке, когда он качается взад-вперед. Эарендил срывается в стоны. Он вынужден закрывать глаза, цепляясь за свой сон, но в результате заодно сосредотачивается на властной хватке на своих бедрах. На руках, что вздергивают его задницу в воздух, удовлетворяя отчаянную нужду Эарендила в подчинении. И чем жестче его трахают, чем глубже проникает его любовник, тем четче становится его фантазия.  
У него не уходит много времени на то, чтобы уснуть по-настоящему.  
Когда он просыпается, на простынях липкая влага – единственное доказательство произошедшего во сне. Эарендил хмурится. Он и сам не может сказать, что же на самом деле случилось – действительно ли мать просила его вернуться через пару дней, потому что в Тирионе будет большой праздник? И никто из экипажа не ведет себя так, словно провел с ним ночь. Никаких долгих взглядов, никаких скрытых улыбок – все только тихо работают, и над кораблем стоит привычный гул их разговоров.  
Эарендил размышляет, какая часть этой ночи ему приснилась, а какая была настоящей.  
Но в конце концов лишь пожимает плечами и берет со столика у кровати Сильмариль. Тот теплый, точно руки, что обнимали его этой ночью после того, как он кончил, выкрикивая имя – которое сейчас уже и не помнит.  
Перед тем как Эарендил выходит из каюты, камень вспыхивает еще раз, освещая помещение, и на миг у кровати высвечивается призрачная фигура, ждущая его терпеливо и с улыбкой. Это кто-то знаком ему до последней черточки, словно является частью ежедневной рутины. Но Эарендил встряхивает головой – и эльф пропадает.   
Это сон, просто сон, ничего больше. На борту Вингилота приходится помнить о бдительности и осторожности, иначе слишком легко зайти на опасные территории. Реальность здесь тонка, как нигде.  
В свете звезд – сила Варды, поэтому они вечно прекрасны и вечно завораживают.  
– Сладких снов, Эарендил, – шепчет Феанор, когда тот уходит и закрывает за собой дверь. – Я подожду.  
Как всегда.


End file.
